


Fair is Fair

by helens78



Category: Farscape
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair is fair, Aeryn thinks.  If Crichton can unzip her vest and bounce, she can unzip his trousers and take a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair is Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 2x09, "Out of Their Minds", while Aeryn's in John's body. "You were in my shoes, and I was in your pants."

Fair is fair, Aeryn thinks. If Crichton can unzip her vest and bounce, she can unzip his trousers and take a look.

Oh. _My._ Well, it's nicer than she remembers it, that's for certain. It doesn't look as though Rygel did any damage when he zipped up too quickly.

She runs a fingertip gently up the underside of it, making sure. Just keeping an eye on things for Crichton, of course. If his body gives a shudder and his cock gets harder, well, that's certainly not her fault.

And now that it's hard, it's sort of insisting that she do something about it. How interesting. Maybe there's something to all that drenn about how men get led around by their cocks; Aeryn has a feeling she could be quite distracted if she doesn't take care of this one. Crichton won't mind. It's not as if she's Rygel... although if Rygel does anything to _her_ body, she'll rip his eyebrows off.

She wraps Crichton's hand around his cock; her eyes close. It's a very nice feeling, all warmth and enclosure. Not the half of what it'd be like, she realizes, being inside another person. Well, no wonder to that, too; no wonder men are all so easy, no wonder they like a warm mouth around their cocks so much. Now she knows, understands a little better.

Faster seems like a good idea, so she starts moving faster. Her hand speeds up, and she's fascinated by the way Crichton's muscles look, how his forearms are thick and hairy and nothing like hers at all. His hand's got calluses, she can feel them against his cock, but the roughness isn't a bad thing. Not at all.

And then--all at once, all of a sudden--there's a jolt and a shock and she _comes_, balls and cock and arse clenching in a quick, rough burst. Crichton's cock leaps in her hand, almost startling, and there are jets of fluid and it's a shocking, sticky mess that gets on Crichton's hand and his boots and the bloody _wall_. _Frell._

She feels lightheaded, after, and leans forward against the wall to catch her breath. After all that, a nap seems like one of the nicest ideas she's had in ages. It's odd; it wasn't nearly as prolonged an experience as her orgasms, but still quite satisfying. Not a trade she'd readily make, but nothing to complain about, either.

Except for the sticky part. She makes a face at the wall and gets a towel to clean up the mess. "Men," she mutters, "can't keep anything clean for long, can they?"

She snickers at herself and tucks Crichton's cock away again; with any luck it won't end up fused to the leather. With a little more luck, it won't be her problem if it does.

_-end-_


End file.
